<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>easter eggs and bloopers by hwangkill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616454">easter eggs and bloopers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangkill/pseuds/hwangkill'>hwangkill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Easter, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangkill/pseuds/hwangkill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where jisung is a scriptwriter and chan just wants to know the easter eggs from the new drama they are producing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>easter eggs and bloopers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a baby writing one shot cause it's easter and I couldn't get that whole easter eggs idea out of my head.... also chansung!! anyways, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“come on sung, are you staying after hours again?” chan chuckles patting the top of jisung’s head from behind startling the younger and causing him to jump on his seat. it’s almost midnight and the building is normally closed at this hour; only saved up for the security guards and workaholics like those two. although, jisung can congratulate himself - he thinks he recently has beaten everyone in that position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you scared me!” he exclaims taking off his headphones and forcing an annoyed facial expression what only causes chan to laugh lightly. it’s their regular banter after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“maybe if you didn’t stay up here at night with your headphones on you wouldn’t have that problem” he says then sitting up on the desk in front of the younger. all of them in the agency are already used to seeing him still up in his work space scribbling furiously, especially recently, when they are nearing the time of the start of recordings for this new drama, a long awaited hit that is an adaptation of a comic book many had fell for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung has never in his career as a scriptwriter been that anxious about his writing but this new release sounded huge. a lot of companies already put their sponsorships and the series has gotten a pretty big audience in the internet even though the only thing that was announced was the title.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yoh sung what’s on your mind? you’re drifting away” chan adds patting his head again and jisung laughs nervously fidgeting with his fingers on his lap, the light washed denim being the most interesting thing for now. “i’m just stressed out i guess” he finally speaks looking up to see the worry in chan’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“wanna go to mine and watch something online? i know tomorrow’s easter but i’m not going anywhere anyway so we can stay up all night” he says instead of rubbing the topic of younger’s anxiety up on his face and jisung lights up at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>him and chan have known each other for four years now; they met on a movie plan which was jisung’s debut as a scriptwriter. despite the age difference and various positions in the movie making process they instantly clicked and have been friends since then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>( “you don’t look like the main character” jisung said back then unbeknownst to chan’s obvious lie about his role.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“am i not hot enough?” he asked teasingly causing jisung to turn bright red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“n-no” he stuttered. “you’re just too short” and with that and a high pitched laugh their weird and full of dramacy friendship started. )</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they are walking down the parking lot, chan clinging to jisung’s arm with pleading eyes. “please tell me” he whines yet another time. they are talking about the upcoming drama and the easter eggs jisung is trying to put there. “i’m not risking my career for you” he says sighing heavily “you can never keep a thing for yourself” jisung fake cries laughing some more, the atmosphere and his previously anxious body suddenly relaxed. chan is always like that, jisung realizes and smiles to himself when they climb into older boy’s car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“come on jisung, i’m only the music director i have nothing to do with those scenes!” chan tries one more time once he starts the engine and rides out of the parking lot underneath their company building. “will you ever give up hyung?” jisung laughs now turning on the radio and successfully muting his friend’s whines. “focus on the road dummy”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> (“i didn’t know you’re such a bad bitch jisungie” chan once said after skimming the pages he had just received, a script the mini drama jisung was a co writer for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah and i didn’t know you were pranking me literally since the moment we met” he responded but the slight happy grin on his face couldn’t be missed by chan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“han jisung!! making the main character gay!! in korea!!” chan exclaimed hugging him closely. “you’re like a legend now”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘oh am i?” he teased but chan seemed to get it seriously “yeah my legend. our gay protector legend” jisung would never admit it out loud but this sentence made him feel really warm inside.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>once inside chan's apartment jisung makes himself comfy on the sofa as he always does the times he stays over or they are just hanging out. without a spare word, chan disappears in the kitchen and comes out a few minutes later with two mugs full of hot chocolate and a packet of jisung's favorite cookies under his arm. (jisung comes to think he has a full stock of them hidden somewhere since every time he comes by, chan always gives him his favorite treats.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he takes the mug silently and sips humming with excitement, warmth of the drink making him sleepy already. “what are we going to watch?” he asks nuzzling his head to chan’s shoulder and seconds later he is wrapped in a fluffy blanket with older’s arm around his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“the drama you were talking about recently just got uploaded on netflix so we can watch this” chan answers switching on his tv and looking for the said show. “is that fine?” he asks nervously and jisung smiles at him nodding vigorously. “totally fine hyung!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he catches himself drifting off to sleep when chan speaks up not pausing the video.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hey jisung -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>however, he cuts in middle sentence. “i’m not telling you the easter eggs hyung”  his voice steady yet drowsy from the hot sweet drink and cuddling up warm spreading from everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“not this” chan chuckles for the who knows what time this night hugging jisung’s posture closer to his chest allowing the younger to feel his pounding heavily heart. “you know i like you a lot jisungie” he mumbles and at the same time the character on the screen confesses his love to the girl he has been crushing on for the few previous episodes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung blinks a few times in confusion turning around so that he’s facing chan. “i like you a lot too hyungie” he says but the frown on his face makes chan giggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“not like that baby” he then says locking his eyes with jisung and placing on of his hands on writer’s shoulder, a small smile on his face. “i like you as in i want you to be my boyfriend jisung” chan blurts out lowering his head and that’s the moment it finally clicks for jisung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he blinks again as if checking if the thing he just heard was for sure real and not his imagination but chan’s still there, holding him close and looking up on his expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i -- you remember that scene with seokjoon and jisoo?” chan nods but doesn’t even hide his confusion from jisung’s out of place reference to the comic that their new drama is based on. “they kiss in that one scene” chan furrows his brows not expecting jisung’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what scene?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“now” he answers cockingly and leans forward, their lips connecting lightly in a sweet peck. jisung smiles to himself closing his eyes and lets chan deepen the kiss breaking it only a few seconds after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“was that an easter egg?” the elder asks hugging jisung even closer to his warm body, the drama on the screen completely abandoned as the only thing on their mind is each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no!!” jisung yells and hits chan playfully “god this relationship is going to end me” he mumbles but hugs the other with his two hands nuzzling his head to chan’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and maybe they fall asleep on the sofa not long after and maybe, just maybe jisung shows chan everything he has written the day before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“does that mean i corrupted you?” chan teases then but shuts when jisung pulls him to a kiss. “don’t be so full of yourself hyung, you know i’d show you anyway” he says rolling his eyes on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“because you have a soft spot on me” he teases again with a gummy smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“so do you dummy” jisung chuckles and the silence that falls around them is a great signal for the new scene.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! please live kudos or a comment if you liked &lt;3 stay safe y'all and hopefully see you in a bit!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>